nierfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Yonah
Hi! I've seen some videos of NIER. I think Yonah's voice actress is Heather Hogan because she sounds like Colette Brunel from Tales of Symphonia. It's only a supposition (sorry for my English but I'm French). Confirmed Dates I really think we're getting a little confused with terminology... We have 3 separate versions of the characters: #the original humans that exhisted during the White Chlorination Syndrome epidemic #Replicant NieR (Father) in NieR:Gestalt #Replicant NieR (Brother) in NieR:Replicant The dates listed below in BOLD AND UNDERLINED are confirmed dates that are listed in Grimoire NieR. Everything else is calculated according to the characters age. Original Yonah (Father Scenario) *2042 - BORN *'2049' - 7 Original Yonah (Brother Scenario) *2046 - BORN *'2053' - 7 Replicant Yonah (Father Scenario) *3354 - BORN *'3361' - 7 *3366 - 12 Replicant Yonah (Brother Scenario) *3458 - BORN *'3465' - 7 *3470 - 12 The relative age of the Replicants do not change from their character profiles: *Nier (Brother): 16/21 *Nier (Father): 39/44 *Yonah: 7/12 *Kaine: 17 *King of Facade: 10/15 *Vier (Fyra): 10/15 nier2.com (talk) 01:10, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :: The ages of characters are confirmed to being seperate between RepliCant ''and Gestalt ''(e.g. Yonah is 7 in Rep. while she is 10 in Gest. Kaine is 17 in R and 20 in G, and so on) The dates for when they were born that are on the articles regarding Gestalt were from taking the date of the prologue and adding the time skip to it, then subtracting the characters' ages from it. All the ages listed in Grimoire Nier apply to Replicant only, not counting Father Nier. If you still disagree, this is a topic from 6 years ago talking about the age discrepancy. I know your main point wasn't about the ages per se, but the different dates are directly tied to the age differences. :: Technically speaking, we have 4 seperate versions of characters, the prologue versions of both brother & father Nier, as well as time-skip brother & father Nier (and thus, Yonah). Since Yonah is 10 in Gestalt, intro Yonah would have been born in 2039 and time-skip Yonah would have been born in 3351. You were correct about Replicant Yonahs' ages, which are consistant with the character pages. Nier1411 04:05, July 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: Reading this convinces me that the changes with the ages (among other things) was done purely on the localization side. The same thing was done with DOD3, but I disagree that this ought to be taken as completely "true". Changes made in localization I would view as "edits". I find it very hard to believe that the official master guides would be incorrect about this. Afterall, Gestalt was released in Japanese as well... I'll have to check if they kept the localized info or not. About there being 4 versions, I understand what you're saying. The opening sequence of Gestalt *does* show Father Nier with Yonah. The entire reason why there are later Brother and Father Replicant versions of Nier was explained by Yoko Taro himself in the June 3rd, 2010 issue of Famitsu magazine (which I haven't finished translating yet), but I find it very confusing if there were two sets of human Niers and Yonahs in only the differences of four years (Father 2049, Brother 2053). Yoko gives a very plausable explination for the different Replicants... but I don't see a possibility of there being duplicate humans before becoming Gestaltified. Maybe they shouldn't have tried to make both versions "canon" in the overall timeline. nier2.com (talk) 01:26, July 26, 2016 (UTC)